1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of building elements, and more particularly to a novel assemblage of constructional elements in which various structures may be assembled together to produce a variety of building structures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice in the field of constructional elements to provide structural or decorative forms that may be erected by employing a variety of components which are joined together in an assembly to provide architectural structures, amusement structures, toys or the like. However, attempts have been made to expand the range of forms that may be erected by providing many different kinds and shapes of construction elements or parts. Usually, such an expansion results in increasing the cost of the construction and tends to restrict the imaginative use of the structure. Also, many structural elements or assemblies have been devised and marketed which usually consist of elongated elements connected by tubes or spheres to form an architectural structure or a replica of a machine or vehicle. Such prior elements are of great variety and many of such elements are fairly complex. Particularly, when considering connecting elements, manufacturing expense must be taken into account. Difficulties and problems have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that rapid wear of the elements is experienced so that after short term use, the parts are no longer frictionally tight and can no longer be reused.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel structural or decorative form that may be assembled from a plurality of polygonal tiles that may be joined at respective adjacent edges by means of notches which permit connecting elements to be insertably snapped into the notches or receptacles so that a temporary but firm joint is provided between the tiles. The flexible joint connections are made easy to form and to separate repeatedly whereby an infinite number of structural combinations may be assembled.